User blog:THEJJRAT/Make Draft for the Bill Crosbo
Twenty years ago.... A team of scientists were mixing various chemicals together, including molten plutonium and the frozen, minty green semen of Shrek. They were working day and night for this. "Alright lads, I want this clone to be made here and now and here and also now and here." a man in a Star Trek outfit said, goosing a scientist in the buttocks. The scientist let a moan escape his lips, while the Star Trek dude surveyed the room. "As Lewis, owner of YogLabs, we will create Minecraftia's first minecraftian-human-ogre hybrid. And we will become FAMOUS" said Lewis, the Stark Trek d00d. twenty years later. M. It was a hot day out in Minecraftia. The birds were chirping, hopping around with their little bird legs. A giant stupid OreSpawn bee was attacking a bunny rabbit and it's it children. In the distance, a human was mining near his house. Rather, a minecraftian-human-ogre hybrid, as he smelled like onions. He had a special ability, to turn humanoid/ogre/minecraftian at will. He could shoot swords out of his finger tips, and turn people into ash with his knees. He slammed his ruby pickaxe into a block of uranium. The block crumbled, a solid bar of uranium popping out. It dragged towards him, before making a popping sound and teleporting into his pocket. He wiped the sweet off his forehead and booty, as mining was a hard job. It required lots of mining. He name was Stevio, by the way. In the distance, a strange being stalks Stevio. It is in the shape of a humanoid like him, and also has shape shifting abilities. It also had blank, white, glowing eyes.... He then threw a poop ball at Stevio. This made him scream in fear and collapse, while the being teleported behind him and put a chloroform towel over his mouth. "muahahahahahaha" he said, doing a little dance and dragging Stevio to his brother's mansion.......................... Herobrine's mansion, stevios pov I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes with the utmost haste... I could feel my legs being chewed on by rats. I screamed and stabbed the rats with a fork I found, and ate one of them. Suddenly, I realized I was in a cage. "help" I yelled, hoping that someone was there. I screamed to the top of my lungs, and a man appeared in front of me. "no could it be" I asked out loud. "the fabled herobrine?" I asked. "No, I am his brother. Poopobrine." he replied. "I have a poop moustache" he said. I realized that Poopobrine was wearing a BDSM suit, and staring at my pants Characters the Pakistani thief A thief from Pakistan. He traveled to Minecraftia after he stole a rocket ship. He is an expert thief who puts the fear of God in anyone he steals from. He is often hired by Minecraftia's biggest mafia bosses, usually to steal drugs or other items. In the story, he steals from Stevio. Stevio Stevio is a human-minecraftian-ogre hybrid. He was made by Yog Labs. Herobrine Eybey Silme A slime girl living in the woods. She's an ex-Yoglabs member, who stole three Shrek eggs and sneaked out. She is being hunted by ISIS. Factions ISIS A gang of terrorists who worship the two floating terrorist heads. They claim to kill for Allah, but it is a lie from the corrupt media. They came to Minecraftia to steal nukes and take over the world. The Reich A faction of Nazis ruling over a part of Minecraftia. They put zombies and (x) in gas chambers, but they're otherwise chill. Run by Hitler. The Counters Mods and maps *https://www.minecraftworldmap.com/worlds/Ir2OO#/65/64/64/min/0 Ideas AT some point, they go into a Vault-Tec vault after they are nuked by ISIS. notes *Include the following characters some day **Sour sweet **http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Prithivi *https://www.mobtalker.net/forums/viewtopic.php?t=36&p=196 Gallery terrorist_face.png|Terrorist God #1 Slime.png|Slime Terrorist-psd6940.png|Terrorist P_p250_t.png Terror_cs10sel.png Counter-Strike-Free-PNG-Image.png terrorist_ntp.png Gen2_Terrorist_Cameo.png Terror_skin2.png osama.png|Terrorist God #2 Counter_Terroristen.png|The Counters Fireball-PNG-Clipart.png|Fireball Fireball-Transparent-Background.png|Another one PicsArt_01-09-12.08.15.png|Electri Honeydew.png|Honeydew Wizard_(Lost_City).png|As wizedd Why Pakistani Passport is Second Worst terrorist.png|The Pakistani Thief tt__adolf_hitler___color_by_glee_chan-d7ki4ca.png|Good ol' Dolfy Legion_Explorer_armor.png|Soup Chowder Supreme, the god of Scottland friendship_games_sour_sweet_by_xebck-d8ztetm.png|Nom c0b8ecfda6727a19a1231a55a2e47105.jpg|Background ad unnamed.png|Ruby Image credit *http://glee-chan.deviantart.com/art/TT-Adolf-Hitler-color-457700986 *http://xebck.deviantart.com/art/Friendship-Games-Sour-Sweet-543888202 *http://8-bitspider.deviantart.com/art/Minecraft-Propaganda-Poster-Forword-353640896 Category:Blog posts